


Bitter brew

by torakko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko





	

It was routine. Machiko and Akiko were cuddling together on the couch. Akiko’s head was against the blonde’s shoulder, her arms around Machiko’s waist. They would occasionally share small kisses. After the fifth kiss, Machiko felt a bit different, and when Akiko leaned in to kiss her again, she didn’t pull away after just a few seconds. She pulled the girl against her, kissing her with a bit more heat. Machiko pressed her tongue against the blue-haired girl’s lips, and was only a little surprised when Akiko let her lips open, giving the blonde just enough room to push her tongue through. Machiko’s heart felt as though it was going to burst from her chest. The way it was beating even reaching her ears. She pushed against Akiko gently, and Akiko seemed to understand, leaning back so that her back fell to rest against the couch cushions. She tilted her head into the kiss, and felt fingers running through her sandy-blonde hair. She took that as an invitation to let her hands wander, and she was rewarded with the feeling of Akiko’s skin when her hands dipped underneath the girl’s shirt-hem. “Mmmm…” Akiko let out a soft moan and Machiko felt her face basically ignite. She didn’t have long to think about it in between their kisses though, because of the hands running down her sides. She shivered, nipping at the blue-haired girl’s bottom lip. Machiko let her her fingers brush over Akiko’s nipples, and Akiko let out a sharp cry into their kiss. The blonde pulled her lips away stubbornly, only to move them to the other girl’s neck, leaving little kisses and lovebites down her jawline. “Machiko…” The tone of one word couldn’t have influenced Machiko more. This just  _ had _ to be a day for a bad brew. 

 

“Listen… I had a bad brew this morning…” Machiko started to explain herself, but Akiko cut her off. 

 

“Like the one last time that made you sprout that thing in between your legs?” Akiko still had that light, cheery tone that she always had, even if now it sounded all the more breathless and lustful. The blonde couldn’t help but be embarrassed, and her face went red, her eyes looking to the side just briefly. She shouldn’t look away when the two girls were pressed together so tightly, their faces only mere centimeters apart. 

 

“Exactly like that… I mixed up the bags and made a pot of that instead.” Machiko sighed. 

 

“Silly Machiko~” Akiko pulled the girl on top of her down into a kiss, and Machiko’s hands went on either side of the blue-haired girl’s sides, keeping her up. Their liplock broke when they needed breath, and as they resumed the kiss, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“We’re not here.” Machiko breathed, running her mouth down the side of Akiko’s neck once again. She went lower this round, however, nipping at the girl’s collarbone gently, as if to tease her. Somewhere during their encounter, Akiko’s shirt was lost, along with the bra she had on. The blonde put her lips on the blue-haired girl’s nipple, suckling on it gently. Akiko curled her toes and held in moans; stifled grunts were escaping her lips instead. Her fingers tugged on Machiko’s hair, pulling the blonde’s locks up gently. She moaned when Machiko flicked her tongue over the girl’s nipple before nipping on it gently. 

 

“Machikooo~” Akiko pulled at the blonde’s head, wanting more kisses. The coffee-maker eventually gave in and kissed her again, before she slipped her fingers in between the other girl’s fingers, bringing her head down and pulling at Akiko’s skirt. She instantly put a finger against the girl’s slit, rubbing it and making Akiko mewl loudly in bliss. She felt like she could scream at the pleasure she was feeling, and she cried out when one of Machiko’s fingers entered her. “Machikooo~!” She moaned, and Machiko sealed their lips again, pumping her finger in and out of Akiko’s folds. 

 

“You’re so warm…” Machiko mumbled, her nose against Akiko’s. 

 

“That’s ‘cause Machiko’s finger is inside…” Akiko blushed, clutching the blonde’s shoulder’s with a death grip. “Ahh…” She mewled as Machiko eased another finger inside of her. Her moans grew louder as Machiko got rougher, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Auh~!” 

 

“Damn, you’re… wet…” Machiko eased her fingers from the blue-haired girl’s folds. She pressed her digits at the other girl’s lips, and Akiko took them in eagerly, wanting to show Machiko her love. “I’m gonna put it… in…” She whispered, and Akiko’s breath hitched, but she nodded. 

 

Machiko pushed the waistband of her pants down, and after a bit of a struggle, her erection sprung out. She pushed against the girl gently, and Akiko wrapped her legs around Machiko’s waist. The coffee-maker pushed in, and Akiko wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders, gripping her shirt tightly and letting out a hiss of tension. 

 

“So warm…” The blonde gasped, her breath against Akiko’s face. 

 

“Yeah…” The blue-haired girl sighed happily, her muscles relaxing after getting used to the feeling. Her grip loosened a bit, her eyes glazed over. 

 

“I’m gonna move…” Machiko groaned, her hips shaking as she began to thrust rather slowly. “Gods… This feels good…” 

 

It wasn’t too long before Machiko had built up a rather nice pace, biting her lip as her lover gripped onto her sides and moaned into her ear. “Machi...ko…” Akiko mumbled, and Machiko kissed her. Akiko tugged at the collar of Machiko’s shirt, pulling her closer. When the kiss broke, the blonde noticed that her partner was unbuttoning her shirt at a rather fast pace, pulling it off of her shoulders and throwing it to the floor. The desire for skin-to-skin contact was no longer just a kindling for either of them. It was a full-on forest fire ready to burst out of their chests if not quenched in time. Akiko pulled the coffee-maker’s tank top from her body, and in their struggle for skinship, the two rolled onto the floor, but it didn’t even phase them. Their lips locked as Machiko became close to release. Akiko wasn’t too far off either, and she warned the blonde with a scratch down her back. “Auh~!!” She arched her back into the coffee-maker’s body, hugging her tightly. Her muscles clenched, her eyes slammed shut as they rolled back in her head. 

 

“Sh-Shit..~!” Machiko buried herself in the girl’s folds, releasing and crying out as she did so. “Akiko~!!” 

 

As the two breathed heavily to try and regain a normal breathing pattern, Akiko spoke. “How long does that… last..?” She asked, her arms not returning to her sides.

  
“About twenty-four hours… I think…” Machiko replied.

  
“Well… I’m not letting you sleep tonight then, Machiko~” Akiko was always cheery and energetic.


End file.
